Indifference
by lucidd
Summary: The age-old mystery of what happens on Monday and beyond.
1. Beginnings

(Rated T for minor child abuse and coarse language, skip John Bender's paragraph (#3) if you want to see K+ rated material)

The alarm rings and an angry hand push it off the nightstand and onto the ground where her pile of records are. It's Monday, the first day back to school after that fateful detention so Allison is anxious to see what happens. Will she have two new best friends and a boyfriend or two sell-outs and the worst heartbreak of her life? She already knew her stance on John Bender but the rest she would have to get to school to see what happens. She lifts up her alarm, revealing that she will have an hour and a half to get ready. She slouches to the bathroom, takes a quick shower, brushes her teeth and walks back to her closet to find anything to wear. She remember Claire's advice for clothing, but she liked the security of her "black shit" so she met her half-way. She found a jacket with at least formidable colors. Allison's parents never in terms understood her, so her mom thought it would be fine just to buy her clothes. Allison rips off the price-tag from the jacket and puts it on, and she heads over to her mirror to try on the make-up. Fortunately, she was able to paint her face without looking like a rainbow threw up on it. She smiled, and then went back to her vacant expression. Downstairs, her dad was preparing breakfast.

"Morning Allison." He says as he drops the egg on the sizzling pan. Allison nodded in reply and goes to pack her lunch, the usual cereal and sugar combo.

"You know, that's pretty unhealthy and frankly it looks disgusting."

"Well, I like it so does it matter?" Allison shot back. Her father just simply frowned. "Do you need a ride to school today?" Allison shook her head, but by that time she was already out of the door.

Brian Johnson was awake at 6 a.m. already, two hours before school would even open the doors. When Brian walked his dog on Sunday to the nearby park, he ran into one certain villain of John Bender. He was in the corner of the park, near the forest just in case a police officer is near and Brian cautiously approached to a smiling Bender. "Hey brain, didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey, just walking my dog." Brian said, lifting up the leash in emphasis. Bender shrugged and then offered Brian his blunt. He did it on half on staying friends but mainly on a baked Brian to be a hilarious Brian. Brian then took the hit and smiled. The two chatted for a few minutes to let it settle in, but Brian had to leave before he was losing most cognitive function.

"See you tomorrow Bender?" Brian asked hopefully. Bender nodded, and then tossed him the rest of the package. "Take a shower when you get home brain."

At home, neither of his parents or his sister was home. They were taking a vacation to Springfield for her sister's field trip. They won't be home until Tuesday, so he spent the rest of the day lighting up and experimenting with the things at his house. While filled with the leafy joy, he built a small sturdy wooden box that can score him a C in woodshop, he learned how to cook pasta which he'll forget once the weed wears off and he danced for two hour straight but he forgetfully neglects an important thing: homework. In the present form, after getting ready in 15 minutes flat, he rushes to finish his chemistry, trigonometry and world history homework. "Shit! I'm gonna fail most of the classes!" and "I don't want to get held back!" was bouncing off the walls for the rest of the time before school starts. Luckily, he was able to finish all of homework and get to school on time. When at the front steps of Shermer, the thoughts that rang through Allison's head came to him. "Will they follow through?" he quietly whispered to himself.

John Bender on Saturday was busy staring at the diamond earring Claire gave to him. The cynical form of him believed that Claire probably did that to give him false hope and he'll be on the receiving line of her snooty friends, but he truly thought they had something between them. He has been at this school for three years, if he didn't get held back at sophomore year, he would be a senior, but he's a junior like the rest of the club. He remembered seeing Claire with only jocks, her friends blowing off every geek, basket case, burnouts and whatever that isn't on top of the food chain. Even though he's a negative person, he didn't want to show it completely that he hates the world, because truly deep down inside, he still has some hope. His thoughts were interrupted when screaming and things being thrown downstairs halted to his father calling him.

"Where the fuck is my weed?" John knew he was staring at an eye of a hurricane. He simply shrugged, but couldn't wipe that snide grin on his face. He would soon regret his actions, as a hand flies and hits him square on the mouth.

"Michael! Leave him alone!" Mrs. Bender exclaimed, grabbing her husband's arm that pushes her back. "Look, give me my weed or you will be fucking dead!" He helps his wife up, although violently and angrily stamps to his room. John was already out of the house and he heads to the place where he knew he could have shelter. It was around 1 a.m. but he needed a place to go. He crawled up the pipe and knocked on the window and wakes up the sleeping basket case.

"The fuck Bender?" She said while lifting up the window. "How do you know where I live?"

"May I come in?" Bender asked. She exhaled and went to turn on the light as Bender crawled through the window. Allison turned to Bender and she was disgusted at the sight.

"What happened?"

Bender was oblivious at the question, but he took a glance at the mirror to see a bruise forming around his eye. "Guess my old man must've hit me." Allison went downstairs and came back up with an icepack, motioning for Bender to place it on his eye. "Thanks."

"I'm tired; you can stay here if you want." Allison said, not wanting chit-chat at now 2 a.m. in the morning. She hops back on her bed, shuts the window and pushes off the books, records and clothing on the left side of her bed where John, after kicking off his boots slid in. The two new friends stared at the ceiling for a bit, before they felt drowsiness overcome them.

"Are you spoon me while I'm going to sleep Klepto? John asked. Allison didn't answer for a few minutes but she simply pulled out a familiar item from her pillow.

"If you anybody about this, I will kill you with your switchblade." ~~~

**To Be Continued**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Judgement

**(Alrighty, here's chapter 2. Before reading this, skim through Chapter 1 because I mostly did a lot of fixing of grammar, spelling and contradiction. Read and review please!)**

Allison stood in the front steps of Shermer, prepared for anything that'll happen. She already pondered the possibilities and hope that the favorable one of new friends would come her way, but knowing her luck, it probably won't happen. "Here goes nothing…" she quietly said when she steps into the school. She first checked John Bender's locker, which has no sign of the criminal or a loose lock she could steal again. She then tried Brian's locker, which had no traces of the brain anywhere. Luck finally turned its head for her when she saw Claire at her locker, of course with her friends. Allison watched Claire and her friend from afar. The first friend, Kayla Roman was in their class since junior high, but she is the poster child for mean popular girls, she captures every essence of them.

"Hey Claire!" Allison said, approaching Claire. The facial expression Claire had that was of mixed shock and horror caught Allison's attention.

"Why is that witch talking to you?" Kayla whispered in Claire's ear, which waved her hand at Kayla's remark. Allison stopped dead in her tracks when Kayla took a step at her.

"Walk away or I'll throw water on you." Kayla held up her water bottle and undid the cap. Allison held a tighter grip on her bag and her face twisted up in anger. She had a few choice words for Claire ready, but Allison hated that she was upset. Claire already said that she would snub the rest of the Breakfast Club. Luckily for Allison however, the next move she did would shock all three girls. Claire promptly stepped in between the two, threw her arm around Allison and smiled.

"Kayla, this is my friend Allison. We met at detention." Allison held out her hand but Kayla stepped back and her face twisted in disgust. "Claire, I'm taking you to the doctor's after school if you would be friends with her." And Claire's friend walked away.

"I think you pissed her off." Allison said, cracking a grin. Claire

"Oh well, she'll get over it." Claire replied while shutting her locker. "Whose class do you have next?"

"Mrs. Ross. You know me, you and Brian share that class too?"

Brian was in the back of Mrs. Ross' class, his eyes fixated on the door watching students come in and take a seat. His mind was occupied however, like Allison's on the Breakfast Club. He'd seen Bender on Saturday, and he's not too worried about Allison since she said she would hang out with him, he wanted to see what Claire and Andy would do. Unlike Allison who would've token it a little bit harder, Brian wasn't too worried. He had other friends such as Larry Lester. As the class begins to reach its capacity, the basket case and the princess step inside, arms locked. They scanned around the classroom, avoiding the gazes of other students who were as shocked as Brian. Allison points at the aforementioned brain and they take the adjacent seats near him.

"Hey Brian!" Claire said. "How was your weekend?"

"It was fine. I had the whole house to myself since my parents are at Springfield. I even saw John at the park the other day."

"Really? Did you guys hang out?"

"We did, well I think. I didn't remember most of it. The two girls looked at him with confusion. "We kinda smoked weed." Claire shook her head in disapproval while Allison grinned.

"What did he do this time?" The threesome turns around to see the criminal himself John Bender.

"Bender, do you even have this class?" Claire asked. Bender simply shrugged and plopped down on the seat next to Claire, smiling at her devilishly. The teacher, Mrs. Ross finally got into the class and had begun immediately.

"Allison, do you know the first stage of cell division?" Allison was occupied with her sketchbook, drawing Mrs. Ross with tentacles. On the board was an unbalanced equation. Allison's response was to slump back in her seat and shrug. "We've been learning about this for the last week, you must know how it."

Bender, who was surprisingly silent for most of the class, raised his hand. "Ma'am, there is no first stage. It just splits..." The rest of the class looked at Bender, some asking who the kid was.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Ross asked. "I haven't seen you at all this year."

"John Bender. I've been in this class all year ma'am."

"Okay Bender, your answer is incorrect. There are many steps of cell division."

"Who gives a shit about cell division?" Bender angrily replied. All the eyes that were on him were back. Mrs. Ross, normally a lax teacher didn't like profanity, especially the ones directed at her.

"Go to the principal's office. Now." Mrs. Ross commanded. John nodded and left the class. ~~~

**(Sorry, short chapter. The next chapter I will have it focusing on lunch and Andy. Please review!)**


	3. Missing Piece

The four of them sat together in the cafeteria, and like back in Mrs. Ross' classroom caught eyes from everybody in the school. After the group split up for their respective classes, they reunited at the cafeteria and now they're showcasing their new found friendship. The missing piece, however, still hasn't shown his face. Andy wasn't too excited to go to lunch, even though he felt hopelessly in love with Allison, it was overshadowed by his fear and guilt. Although they weren't technically dating, he felt like he cheated on her. The day after detention, his ex-girlfriend Laura Winick ran into him during a trip to the grocery store. A few awkward exchanges later and Laura passionately kissed him and asked to get back together. Andy in the spur of the moment said yes and a few minutes later, he recalled his pending relationship with Allison. However, Laura was long gone before he could do anything. He ran into Laura during the morning, and they shared a kiss. Now he's been avoiding Allison in hopes that he could break up with Laura before seeing her, but he knew that it would blow up in his face before he could do anything. He finally got up and went to the cafeteria to break up with Laura, but not before he ran into John Bender and his impeccable talent of finding the Breakfast Club members.

"Klepto would love to meet you." John said with a smile.

"Well, I have some business to take care of. Can you promise to keep her away from the cafeteria until I say so? No questions asked."

"Why would I do this favor sporto?"

"Just… please?" Bender was taken back with his sudden plea of help, but he relented. Moments later, he is seen escorting Allison out of the cafeteria. Andy took a deep breath and approached Laura at her table.

"Hey Andrew!" Laura jumped up and ran to Andrew, who had his arms crossed.

"Laura… can we talk?" Andrew led her to the wall nearby an exit.

"What's up?"

"We need to break up." The soon-to-be broken up couple stood there for a few awkward minutes.

"WHAT?!" Laura's words could be heard throughout the school. "WE'VE ONLY DATED FOR NOT EVEN A TWO DAYS AND YOU WANT TO BREAK UP NOW?"

The amount of eyes on the Breakfast Club was nothing compared to hysterical Laura. Laura let out her anger for a good solid few minutes before she eventually broke down and ran out of the cafeteria. Andy stood there, seemingly unfazed as he expected that reaction. When they broke up the first time, it was in a deserted park rather than a crowded school. The cafeteria stood in silence for only a few seconds before the usual din returned but when Andy turned around to go sit with the Breakfast Club who he spotted during the silence, he ran into Allison. His eyes widen as she held an angry look, but she ran out of the cafeteria.

Allison didn't run to anywhere specific, she wanted to get away from the cafeteria. She eventually found herself at the audiotorium, which was usually populated with people skipping class during normal class hours, but during lunch it usually had loners eating lunch or burnouts sneaking in a cigarette before resuming class. Allison went straight to her usual spot, the corner near the fire exit that had a wall of chairs lined up on a rack. She put her back against the wall and slid down to the floor clutching her knees. When Bender asked for his lock back which was in her locker, she didn't think anything was out of place, although no one knew she stole from them. When she at her locker, which was not too far from the exit where Laura and Andy was having their spat she heard loud screaming, which she heard was a break-up. Loving drama, she followed the voice before Bender even noticed and before long, she was right behind Laura and Andy. She stood there for long enough to realize that Andy cheated on her and when Andy turned to face her, she had to run. She loved that the day went perfectly for her, Brian and Claire becoming friends with her but she couldn't take not having Andy. Footsteps approaching her broke her out of her daze and when she looked at who was coming, she saw Brian. She would've expected Bender, who had a gift of finding the Breakfast Club or Claire, who feeds off of this drama but Brian was something else. He would sit there, and nod and give his input when necessary.

"Need an ear?" He asked with a smile. Allison stood up and took out two chairs from the rack.

"I didn't know Andy kissed me while he was dating Laura Winick." Allison admitted.

"You didn't hear his side of the story."

"Why should I? The last thing I want to do is talk to him." Brian realized she was going to be stubborn on the subject.

"You love him right?" Brian inquired.

"I do."

"Do you want this to work out?" Allison looked at Brian, who was finally getting to her. "After you ran he went to me and Claire. He told us the situation and what happened, and both of us understood. By that time, John got back and said he knew where you were. Andy didn't want to go so I did." Brian stood up and looked at the clock.

"We have like 15 minutes before class starts. Do you want to talk to him or not?" Allison stood up and hugged Brian before they went back to the cafeteria.

**(Did you like the chapter? Please read and review!)**


	4. Spring Fiction

The five friends sat at the table in silence, a few minutes ago Allison sat down but didn't say anything, and Andy was at a loss of words. A few glances were shot between the two until Claire broke the silence.

"Andy, do you have anything to say to Allison?" Andy hesitated, but he finally got the words out.

"I'm sorry, Laura kissed me the day after and I couldn't say anything because she walked away an-"

"I understand, I thought you guys were dating when we kissed. All is forgiven." Allison interrupted. The rest of the group was at a loss of words like Andy, they never knew Allison was lax about the situation. Allison stood up and took a seat next to Andy and she lay on her head on his shoulder and he reciprocates by a kiss on the cheek. The Breakfast Club has restored its harmony.

After lunch, the group split up for their respective classes, planning to meet up at a diner after school. Greasy Sal's lived up to its name as the perfect place to eat the best burgers of all of Chicago, but it also gives a chance for the Breakfast Club to showcase their friendship.

"Claire!" Brian was the first to make it to the diner, with the rest of the group heading home to do their own things before meeting up. Brian waved Claire over.

"I never ate here before." Claire confessed. Brian shrugged and smiled. "Me neither." The pair chatted for a bit, going on subjects from which teachers do you like, if Brian likes any of Claire's friends and the likes; it was light-hearted between the two friends.

"Brian, what are you planning to do after college?" Brian's eyes widen at the question and he bit his lip. "I am not even sure myself, I want to be an attorney and maybe leave Shermer, what are you going to do?"

"I want to study cosmetology; I always had an interest in like make-up and such and I think I can do a lot if I got Allison and Andy to fall in love." As Claire continued to ramble, Brian laughed at her comment. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "You think you turned Allison from an ugly stepsister to Cinderella?"

"No! Don't tell her that!" Claire stammered. Brian was still laughing when a hand falls on Claire's shoulder.

"Hey princess, I don't see it's normal for you to stammer like Brian over here." Bender smiles when Claire looks at him in annoyance. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"My parents were going bat-shit today. Not a big deal." Bender slid into the seat next to Claire. "Where are the lovebirds?" Like clockwork, Andy and Allison appear from the door to the diner.

"Sorry we're late; we got hung up at her house." Andy said. Bender cocked an eyebrow in amusement; Claire shook her head at Bender while Brian was oblivious on what's funny. Andy simply raised his middle finger at Bender as he sat down. Shortly after the group got settled in, a voluptuous waitress came to take their order.

"Welcome to Greasy Sal's, may I take your order?" She asks.

"Yes you can Lena." Bender replied with a smile, which caused Claire to elbow him in his ribs. "We'll take five #1s but our friend Brian over here will also like your phone number." Brian slumped into his seat and tried to slide under the table, but Allison pulled him up. Lena simply smiled and left.

"What the hell John! She won't go for someone like me." Brian surmised. When the waitress came back after a few minutes, she slipped a small piece of paper into Brian's shirt pocket and smiled at him before disappearing into the store, leaving the Breakfast Club amused and shocked.

After dinner, the group went their separate ways back home. Brian had to clean up his house for the return of his parents tomorrow, Andy had to face his father on ditching wrestling practice for dinner and Bender had to meet up with his friend in the night, leaving Allison and Claire.

"Hey Allison, can we stop by my house? I want to talk." Allison's curiosity took her and she was at Claire's house. Claire was rich as she said; her mansion stood 2 stories tall with marble columns, a shrub maze, a large pool and impeccable landscaping. When you first step into the house, you are met with a gigantic grand staircase and two archways leading to the dining room that connects to the kitchen and the other side leads into the living room that connects to a home office that then connects to the kitchen. Claire's room was up the staircase to the left and the room two doors down. Her room captured Claire's essence completely, a massive walk-in-closet that was as large as Allison's room and a bathroom that was two times her room also. She has a massive king bed and a vanity with enough make-up to last her literally decades.

"My parents will be home in a few hours, so we have a lot of time." Claire went into the bathroom to take off her clothes and went back dressed in a bathrobe.

"Come to the vanity, I want to do your make-up." Allison wasn't too elated to be a dress-up doll but she wanted to get Claire talking. She took the seat in front of the vanity and had a good look at herself. Allison wasn't covered in the black make-up she usually was in, but she was in colors like Claire taught her, planning to progress to more colors as the week goes by.

"Do you think me and John will last?" Claire asked bluntly. Allison frowned, trying to find a good answer.

"Well, you two are complete opposites, and opposites attract." Allison was embarrassed on how bad that statement was.

"I appreciate you're trying to be nice, but tell me the truth."

"To be honest, I think it will last as long as me and Andy will last. It will either mean we will be together forever or your relationship will fall faster than Poland to the Nazis."

Claire showed a grin at Allison's joke. "Thanks for being honest. Ever since the fiasco this morning I don't really have many friends left."

"Claire, we've only been best friends for less than 24 hours. I am sure you still have a few friends left."

"That's true."

"Allison, have you dated anyone before?" Claire asked after an awkward silence deliberating on the whether or not to ask the question. Allison didn't find it offensive however.

"I actually kissed Stubby in 6th grade during the dance. He uses too much tongue," Claire gagged at the image. "Who has Claire the Vixen dated before Bender?"

"A lot of people, I actually dated Stubby, I dated Luke Emerson, Ferris Bueller, Kieran Nightly, mostly jocks."

"Wow, and you're still a cherry?" Claire in response plucked really hard while doing her eyebrows.

The two friends talked through the night, long after Claire's parents came home. Because of the time, Allison had to sleep over, which she was fine with. Allison never slept in a decent hotel let alone a beautiful mansion. For the rest of the night, Allison was happy on how the Monday went, she finally had an answer on what would've happened on Monday, and the future of the rest of her high school would've been much less of a burden to bear. ~~~

**(Hope you liked the chapter! The next chapter will show what happens between Brian and Lena, the waitress and also focus more on the guys. Please review!)**


	5. Rosebud

**Chapter 4: Rosebud**

**(There will be hints at domestic abuse this chapter. Read at your own discretion.)**

The gym was empty except for the wrestling team and a few people on the bleachers watching. The wrestling meet was in two weeks in April and the team was close to the semifinals and then the championship in May. Before he stepped on the mat, Andy looked at the bleachers where Allison, Brian and Bender were situated at. Allison held a smile; Brian gave him a thumbs-up and Bender was smirking.

"Clark! You're up!" Andy breaks his gaze away from his friends on the bleachers and readied at his opponent. He knew he could win easily, but he was the best on his team. The other team he was up against, Villa Park High particularly from was a menace, winning two consecutive championships in the previous years. However, Andy didn't let it fluster him, and he was only facing his teammate however.

"Clark, you're up against Darwood." Andy looked Bryce Darwood in the eye. This morning he heard from his friend that Laura was dating Bryce, but Andy wasn't surprised. Laura was obsessed with him since junior high. He scanned the room for Laura, and there she was, at the corner of the gym opposite to the Breakfast Club. Andy readies position and Darwood follows suit and when the whistle blew, it was on. The two looked at each other, circling around the mat. It went on for a few 30 seconds until Andy saw an opening and he went for a crossbody, and succeeding. Darwood hits the mat and the whistle blew one more time, signaling the end of the match and the end of the practice. Andy and Darwood shake hands and the team heads into the locker room. Andy caught another smile from Allison before retreating into the locker room. Truthfully, Andy loved wrestling and competition in general, but it's his father that made him resent it completely. He remembered in junior high, he would look forward going to wrestling practice after school but now whenever he stepped into the gym, and before and after every match, all he heard was his father's words ringing through his head of how he would blow his ride, he won't be successful in his life and the like.

"Hey Clark." Andy looks up to see Darwood.

"Hey."

"Look, no hard feelings between us?" Andy was confused at the question. It was a practice match.

"I mean me and Laura." It pieced together for Andy.

"No man, please keep her." By that time, Andy was dressed and he went over to the rest of the club. They were all ready to leave. Andy goes over to Allison who grabs him in an embrace.

"Sporto, I think Klepto here found it absolutely sexy watching you on the mat with your colleague over there." Bender said with the same smirk until Allison elbowed him in the stomach. The group split up to go to their lockers.

"I can't hang out tonight; I and Claire are going to the mall." Allison said. Andy was admittedly disappointed but he brushed it off. He gave Allison a kiss on the cheek as she left. As he shut his locker, Bender magically appeared behind it.

"Shit John, going to give me a heart attack?" Bender still had the smirk on his face.

"You would like that would you? Nevermind, let's go ask Big Bry something." Andy cocked his eyebrow but followed Bender to Brian's locker. -

"Hey Brian! Let's go!" Brian shut his locker to see Andy and Bender approaching him with a smile. Brian waved to them, but it was distracting to see Andy and Bender getting along. They all might be friends, but those two bicker like brothers. They stopped right in front of him.

Did you call her?" Bender asked. Brian stared at him blankly for a few seconds before realizing. "Oh, not yet."

"Good, make her wait. But you made her wait long enough, let's go!" They led Brian to the payphones near the entrance of the school. Brian handed the slip of paper to Bender who was still grinning and dialed it. When the audible Hello was heard, Bender tried to give the phone to Brian who tried to give it back in a game of hot potato until Bender backed away, forcing Brian to answer it.

"Hey… Lena it's Brian from last night." Brian could "hear" Lena smile on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Brian, what's up? I thought you weren't going to call me."

"Well yeah, so do…" Brian went mute, looking at his friends for help who motioned with their hands to tell him to hang out with her.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure. Meet me at my house at 8 p.m. My address is 18080 Kingston Street." Lena hung up the phone before Brian could say anything else. He placed the phone back and looked at Bender and Andy.

"So?" Andy asked.

"I'm going over to her house tonight." Bender smiled and nodded his head while Andy kept his laughter to himself.

"Should we stop by the pharmacy first?" Andy's laughter spilled out like marbles and Bender elbowed him. However, Brian was oblivious as ever. It took him a few minutes and getting into Andy's car to put the puzzle pieces together. "It's our first date guys, no."

"Where should we go?" Bender asked.

"Allison told me Claire and she is going to hang out at the mall today. We can meet with them later if you want, because I want to go somewhere to eat." Andy replied.

"I'm fine with anywhere, I have 3 hours." Bender and Andy looked at each other and shared an idea. The car started and they were at The Hedgehog, a hangout usually busting at it seems with people after-school. The group went inside and took a seat and after they ordered, they begin the seminar for Brian and Lena.

"Okay so Bry, have you ever went on a date before?" Brian looked down, thinking to lie or not but he said the truth.

"No…"

"We have a lot of work to do then." For the next hour or so, Andy and Bender went through the details of having a good date and how to have some a little extra at the end and with Bender as a co-teacher, Brian turned deep-red like a tomato. Brian, like he is kept a thorough notebook on the lecture, like take out of his picture from his wallet and replace it with protection.

"Any last words?" Bender asked. Brian shook his head and his friends bid him good luck as he made it to the house. From a glance, he knew Lena wasn't too rich; she had an adequate middle-class house in a decent neighborhood. He remembered this house with a For Sale sign a few months ago, so most likely Lena just moved to Shermer. He also noticed Lena or her parents are neat-freaks, they had well-kept lawn, lights aren't on in every room and it didn't have a smell of desolation or a quiet scent of weed. He knocked on the door and spent the next minute contemplating to run. Before he could make up his mind, Lena came out. When she came out, however, Brian was distracted on how she's dressed. Back at Greasy Sal's, she had hair done neatly, really thick make-up and her uniform was revealing. When she's home, she was the complete opposite, with glasses and wearing sweatpants. She looked like Allison in a sense. Brian stood there speechless, even after Lena looked at him with amusement and said do you want to come in twice. Eventually he did.

"Where are your parents?" He asked after kicking off his shoes and following her to the kitchen.

"Mom's a nurse, she won't be home until like 7 am." Brian still had his eyes locked on her. "Are you disappointed?" Brian shook his head quickly and turned red. Lena smiled.

"I don't like to dress like a slut outside of work, but it helps me get tips." That put Brian back into his trance. He liked Lena's tactic, money was always tight for kids his age, especially if you don't have a job like 80% of his friends do.

"So tell me about yourself." He said to Lena.

"Well, I moved to Shermer from Oklahoma City a few weeks ago. I don't go to Shermer High yet; my mom wanted to home-school me for the rest of the year before putting me back into school." Brian frowned, not in disappointment but in bewilderment. He then noticed Lena with a somber expression.

"I'm sorry, there's more to it but it's not something you tell someone at the first date."

"You can tell me." Lena's brown eyes locked with Brian's blue eyes and she relented. "My mom just got out of a sticky divorce with my dad… he used to hit her." That was the start of Brian and Lena's date. They eventually passed the negative and rough part of it and opened way to the brighter part, such as the prospect of them spending Spring Break together and the summer, and possibly spending senior year together. Brian learned a lot from Lena, she was a straight A student back at her school in Oklahoma City, she loved to cook, draw and such. Brian reciprocated with the similar details, such as his interest with politics and a love for animals. As the night droned on and it became late, Brian went back home, giving Lena his first kiss. As he looked back when he got to Bender's car, he noticed a hairclip of a rose in her hair, probably hidden during their date. As the car drove to his house, his two friends looked backed at him and on his face was a John Bender smirk. ~~~

**(Sorry for the extremely brief date, but I wanted to introduce the character. And as a warning, there will be irregular updates until April because testing season is hitting my school. But when April gets here, I promise I will give you more frequent and lengthier chapters!)**


	6. Rifts and the Old Devil

**Chapter 5: Rifts and the Old Devil**

**(Profanity is used frequently in this chapter. Read at your own discretion.)**

"You're still a bitch!" Bender's words are filled with anger. The couple has been fighting for the last 5 minutes on who knows what.

"Shut up John!" Claire retorted. "I am sick and tired of you!" Claire with equal anger gets up and prepares to leave the Bender residence before Bender grabbed her, albeit forcefully.

"Where are you going?! We just got started!" Bender's expression of a frown turned to a mischievous sneer. Even though it seemed like he was instigating the fight, he frankly loved to piss off upper classmen, even if it pushes the boundaries of hurting someone he loves. He would hate to admit it also, but he did love Claire even if they've been dating for only 5 days. However, Claire was still on the fence of their relationship. She knew it would either last, let it being he's not someone she would date or it will fall faster than Poland to the Nazis seeing how every date they have had some sort of pressure of it blowing up like Mt. Vesuvius. Claire yanks her arm away from Bender and heads out of the door and makes a beeline for her Mercedes park in the driveway, but she realized she left her keys in the living room. She sulks as she returns back into the house and faces the grinning Bender with his feet on the table and her keys in his hand.

"Looking for something my Princess?" Claire gave him the bird in reply and took the keys from his hand and returns to her car, but as she stood in the doorway of the living room, she said the unthinkable.

"I don't know why you find this funny, I don't. I need some time, but for now you can think it's over." Claire left minutes before the words registered in Bender's head. In his mind, this wasn't that big of a fight, but when his epiphany came, it was too late, she was long gone. -

"Who would want to visit me?" Allison said as she made her way to the doorway. She glances at the clock, reading 7:00 p.m. before opening the door. Standing behind it was Claire, clearly distraught and in tears. Allison pulled the crying girl into her house and shut the door behind her, led her upstairs in her room, shut that door and sat her down on the bed. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" Allison asked, crossing her arms.

"We..." Allison didn't understand the incoherent words behind Claire's tears as they fell down her lap. All she was able to register was fight, everyday and John but she was able to piece it together using common sense. She threw her arm around Claire and let her sob, which became audibly louder. Allison was at a dead-end on what to do to fix this, but she liked it settled on do nothing and let them work it out by themselves. -

"They're really over?" Neither Brian nor Andy was surprised at the revelation; they were there at some of the fights. Bender had a spiel on girls like Claire during their lecture for Lena. Allison nodded and scooted closer to Andy. "Should we do something?" Brian asked. Both Andy and Allison shook their heads.

"Let them settle this themselves, they're grown." Brian was still confused on how nonchalant Allison was about it. With this event, 40% of the Breakfast Club is destroyed. For a peace of mind, Brian left it at Allison has a plan due to her demeanor, but secretly all she thought she could do is hope. The three entered the cafeteria and headed over to the usual Breakfast Club table with Bender already there.

"Hello everyone." Bender was different, he didn't have a smart remark or sarcasm to share, he's was solemn.

"Hey John." Allison said, sitting down.

Lunch was spent in silence. For most of it, Allison spent it on her sketchbook working on scenery picture while Brian, Bender and Andy were fixated on a conversation. Although Bender was silent also, whatever he did say was fueled by hate. It didn't take a Brian to understand that he was bitter. The guys also made an effort to include Allison in on the conversation to lessen the tension, but she was busy on her picture. Bender secretly was looking around for Claire around the lunch room, checking on places where she would normally sit but she wasn't there. He was able to ask Brian about if Claire was here at all, Brian said she wasn't in homeroom.

Finally, the bell gave way and the group split up for their classes. Brian and Allison walked together to their class.

"You were awfully quiet during lunch. What were you so busy thinking about?" Brian said. Allison hugged her books tighter in reply and bit her lip. She fell silent.

"We're friends. You can tell me." Brian pressed. Allison relented.

"When I looked in my sketchbook, Claire left me a note to meet her in the bathroom after lunch. I didn't know she was here today."

"What do you think she wants to talk about?"

"Hell, probably going to cry again. I'll tell you after school." Brian waved as Allison went into the girl's bathroom. The one closest to the library was known as The Hangout. It usually had people trying to sneak in an after-lunch cigarette or trying to waste as much time before getting to class. Claire of course was the latter while Allison might as well as been the former. The Hangout today had the usual girls hanging around the open window near the stalls. Claire was re-doing her make-up that was obviously messed up by tears. All Allison could think was how much tears the girl had in her.

"Claire, I got your note." Claire turned around and smiled at Allison. She pushed all her make-up items in her bag.

"Thanks. I wasn't in homeroom because gas ran out in my car. I need to tell you something." As Claire tried to tell Allison what was important, an old face appeared through the door.

"Oh, if isn't brainwashed and the witch of Shermer." Kayla Roman, Claire's old friend whom Allison was acquainted with since Monday. She hasn't seen her face since until now.

"Kayla, what do you want?" Claire asked.

"I came here to see if your head is back to normal. I heard you dumped Bob Marley." The words fumed Claire's anger.

"Just leave." Allison said.

Kayla was appalled that a lower-classmen said something to her. "What did you say witch bitch?" Those words fumed Allison's anger. However, Allison tried to be snide about it.

"It's sweet to make yourself seem smart by rhyming. We all know you are dumb as shit." She was answered by a gasp from Kayla and a laugh and a high-five from Claire. However, Kayla amped the fight a step up by landing a punch right on Allison's jaw. Allison fell to the ground with a thud and hit her head on the stall, effectively knocking her unconscious. Claire dropped to Allison's side while Kayla immediately bolted at the sight of her opponent not getting up. Eventually, a teacher came into the bathroom and helped Claire bring Allison to the nurse's office with a believed story of Allison slipped. Claire splashed water on the ground to make it seem real; she had her own plans to deal with Kayla. ~~~

**(Hoped you like the chapter! Please review!)**


End file.
